


Между светом и тьмою

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Religion, Translation, translation russian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Стихотворение от лица Джошуа Грэхема во время событий Honest Hearts





	Между светом и тьмою

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Border the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251818) by [Eleanor_Guenevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Guenevere/pseuds/Eleanor_Guenevere). 



> Решила ради интереса перевести стих, но на этот раз не свой с русского на английский, а чужой с английского на русский. Мне кажется, получилось неплохо. По крайней мере, это был очень интересный опыт.

Между светом и тьмою граница в судьбе:  
Моя злость моей силою станет в борьбе.  
Объявляю деянием агнца месть  
И пытаюсь забыть, кем я был, кто я есть.  
Подстрекает предательство к грешным делам,  
Что Святого Писанья противны словам.  
Я присяжный, судья и палач в тех местах,  
Я Сиона Надежда и Цезаря Страх.

Жребий брошен, с обрыва — ни шагу назад,  
Я для Эдварда Сэллоу его личный ад.  
Разговорами смогут мой гнев пошатнуть  
Или так же продолжу свой праведный путь?  
Вот и время настало решение принять:  
Может, стоит иному мне голосу внять.  
Я внимал, и до бойни меня довели,  
Мои верные люди из жизни ушли.  
Он цитировал ложно, я верил, как друг,  
Дамбу Гувера вырвали прямо из рук.

"Если я пойду и долиною..."  
Каньон впереди меня, потом подо мной.  
"Смертной тени, не убоюсь зла..."  
Мы думали, это будет последним переворотом.  
"Ибо долина смертной тени..."  
С каждым вздохом до сих пор чувствую пламя.  
"Везде, где я иду".  
Это последнее, о чем я буду сожалеть.

Выбирай же сейчас! Правь моею судьбой,  
Но судьбе этих мест ты ответишь с лихвой.  
Ибо где я иду — мои люди за мной,  
Несомненно, удел мне достался такой.

История расскажет остальное:  
Alea iacta est.

**Author's Note:**

> Alea iacta est - жребий брошен.
> 
> Часть с изменёнными строчками из Библии (теми, что в кавычках) не подходит под ритм и не рифмуется, потому что я просто не смогла этого сделать ;) Ну не могу я Библию под ритм подогнать, извините


End file.
